Party Crasher
by Illiteral
Summary: Discontinued. It's old, and I lost the idea.


Author notes: _You know, I enjoy writing AN more then the stories. xD_

_This will probably be the lengthiest thing I would ever write. There are various hints of other pairings, (upon request will write random lemon on those) however, the main couple is and will be Shuichi and Eiri._

_This is a story that has the gravitation characters' names, no more. I flipped it so, you would even recognize it. And the pwn3d characters will do as I say. 8)_

_This isn't a freaking-over sensitive-oh-imma-is-in-so-much-pain-over-my-nooonecaresabout-past-and-imma-refuse-to-talk-only-cry-cry-cry-while-author-hates-american-soaps thing. :coooough: D: What ever makes you think that I am suggesting a story in G-PG13 section? No-no, you are surely mistaken!_

_This isn't a deathfic._

_This isn't a darkfic._

_Oh, the review law: 10 reviews new chapter._

_Okay, I feel content now. Somewhat._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Party Crasher**

**Prologue**.

Nobody ever expected it, nor nobody had even a slightest clue this might happen. Not only that, but nobody had even a slight impression of this, however, the young couple made it quite clear that this was going on for quite some time. Perhaps it was one of the little things humans could do: lie through their teeth and get away with it. Maybe, it was that Uesegi blood that could act as if nothing was happening until the last moment. However you put it, the boys kept their secret good.

But now, now was their moment. Many had their doubts; now many things like this could ever last. You know, humans even had protest parties. Though, every law there is has opposing parties. But this was found outrageous, and called up even more haters then when they promoted homosexuality and legalized the marriage, and that was a hell lot of protestants.

This event, in particular, would cause both parties team up.

The Uesegi family was famous for their beautiful children, enormous wealth, and, of course, countless illegal transactions nobody supposingly knew of. Supposingly. Money is power, you know? Nobody, however, knew Sakumas.

Not until this day, that is.

Two boys, Tatsuha and Ryuichi, were walking through the narrow passage the hundreds of tables filled with thousands of guests formed. Dim lights, old-fashioned room., preterits, paintings of gore violence and nudity you won't fund and the best porn website out there were scattered in no particular order throughout the room, as if the designer had no previous experience. Nobody paid any attention to those; the boys, both wearing traditional "Dracula" outfits, stopped near the small, fat and pale gothic-looking priest, who immediately started his long speech. Guests listened. All, but a few.

"Hmm, I see Mika is not so happy seeing one of her precious little brothers walk down the isle. What is it, jealousy?" A deep, low whisper ran across the table right near the priest and the couple, causing little stares and glimpses from the surrounding guests.

"I'm worried, Eiri", the women replied, giving her bother a concerned look to stronger her statement, "you saw what happened last time on… this sort of ceremony."

"I suppose, I will take this as an apology of a silly girl who refused to listen and saw what she wasn't supposed to, and now going to wet her panties over", the blond, these words belonged to, received a deadly stare that only he, himself, could withstand. Indeed, however, through all of his arrogance, he was concerned also, but didn't show it due to his own ego being bigger then he could comprehend. Which he also knew.

Receiving no farther response, he looked back at the couple. He was against this; he clearly stated so himself right at the beginning, yet, he was happy for his kid-bro; in however many negative ways you put it. He had his doubts also. A human and a vampire could never live tougher; humans can be turned immortal, can be seduced, abducted, stolen, killed, and the stronger party, the vampire, may suffer. It was true hell when hell broke loose, freeing all of their souls and returning them to their owners along with every other feeling possible. He knew; he witnessed it himself. Truth to be tolled, he was involved, or so they said. It had been two hundred years; not many know. Not many were tolled. Thigs changed now, but they say, that Eiri WAS involved; the guy did seem as he was the only soul-less being walking the Earth. He didn't care much: let them wonder. He will take it with him to his grave.

He focused back at his little bother, wondering how he let his thoughts wonder off so far. The heat of the room was increasing, and Eiri blamed it on that. But something was wrong, he could feel it. But, forcing himself to calm down, he ran his mind through the security he personally selected and placed: the place was impossible to get in into. Sealed. Sealed with countless guards, surveillance cameras, monitors…he even had two choppers patrolling the air. This was a big event, and he was sure this wouldn't be missed by THEM. But it was okay.

The predict finally shut up, having the boys read out of the old, dark-looking book, handwritten in red ink… Sakuma seemed to hope that way. He heard Mika laugh a little, and he had a clear understanding of what that was about: the kid was so silly and naïve it hurt to imagine the first time equally innocent and naïve-looking brother of theirs laid him. The kid also seemed to have no idea why everyone was so… careful and… cautious. The kid had no idea what was wrong with what he was doing: the idea of two guys, vampire and a human, uniting an a homosexual ritual at a gothic church being dangerous never occurred to him. Perhaps it was for the best, nothing bad will happen.

This was the moment. They were about to get united for an eternity; until the lil Tat got bored of the new toy that is. The Nine words were about to be spoken, they never were. The preset collapsed, bearing a third, bleeding eye between his old two.

Panic. Some ran, some just sat motionless, hoping not to get noticed. Tatsuha grabbed Sakuma, and made a run for it, successfully retrieving into one of the numerous doors.

The bodies of the dead guards were dumped from the balconies right onto the tables, screams filled the room.

Eiri stood, ordering Mika to get away and retrieving his gun from the inside of his tuxedo jacket, seeing many do the same. All aimed into nothingness, there was nobody to shoot.

"Fuck", Eiri cursed, suspecting nothing more. Hell, he'd enjoy torturing and killing the fucking bastards himself, no matter what they said about him being emotionless.

The police sirens were heard, the building was surrounded.

The room turned silent. Still having their guns out, the men aimed at the smallest sound. And there they were: the footsteps of someone retrieving. Right behind Eiri: behind the door that was the hall where the food from the kitchen was served through. Being the closest, he forced his feet to unfreeze from the long pause, and move fast towards the door. Opening it, he shot without aiming; someone fall.

'SHIT" Someone yelled, and a mob, really a mod of a few dozens, ran faster. The blond was about to shoot again, when a deep, yet sweet and boyish voice cut screamed something, a pair of lavender eyes appeared in front of him, everyone stopped, and a gun was pointed at his head. That pink something held the said gun. The door behind him was slammed shut, and in an instant, several dozens of guns were pointed at Eiri's head, while he had only one, that was currently threatening to kill the wall. Cursing under his breath, the shifted it towards the pink-head. The kid's lips twisted in a malicious smile. The familiar kid with that smile. The picture of the kid hang upon every door of every ceremony of this sort that he raided. The kid also was famous: a hug poster with is face was one very bus stop and subway wall, with a the biggest bounty reward you'd ever see. The Bad Luck was here.

The doors burst open, everyone turned, ad a gun-fight between cops and bastards started. Eiri didn't lose the kid, though: he was right there, in front of him, still aiming that gun and grinning. Fucking kid, Eiri thought. That face will be remembered after he dies, which will, in worst case, be in fifty years: fucking human kid.

A bullet flew inches away from his neck, and he couldn't help but turn. The opportunity wasn't missed, the one, special-sounding gunshot cut through the other ones. Only Eiri could see it special.

The fucking pink-haired-violet-eyed-mortal-human kid shoot him.

'Little fucker…'


End file.
